May Your Dreams Come True
by Electric Fire
Summary: Au-ish. T.G. is a teenage girl who has awesome powers, a dark past and a sister named Terra.One of my better stories. NEED REVIEWS! BB-OC, rating for mild language. Finished. FIXED!
1. Daydreams of Pizza

Ohh, come one BB! Just this once! You're depriving me of Meat Lovers! Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy, who sat across the table from him,   
Sorry, Cy, but I won't eat meat! Beast Boy rolled his eyes, You know that! Man! Everyone knows that! Just ask T.G.! She'll agree with me!  
Beast Boy turned to the girl sitting next to him. Her hair was blond with aqua-blue highlights and her eyes were a rich cobalt blue. She lifted one gloved hand and rested her chin in it. I dunno, Beasty, bacon sounds pretty darn good.  
Cyborg said,   
T.G. continued, We could get half and half....or order tofu pizza...  
Ha yourself! Beast Boy retorted .  
T.G. said, changing her mind, Leave me out of this! She stood up. T.G. was not that tall at all, actually she was rather short, but her sneakers made her seem taller than she was.   
As she watched the ensuing fight between her friends, T.G. thought about the day she first became a Teen Titan, which was not too long ago....  
flash back  
It had been a hard day at school, and wanting to unwind, T.G. slumped down at the kitchen table, ignoring her wolf-dog, Ciara, who wanted to play.  
She was in the home of her uncle, Akuma. Akuma was not happy when he saw her at the kitchen table.  
Where have you been? He questioned harshly.  
T.G. waved him off with her hand, I told you that I had to go to soccer tryouts! What's the biggie?  
You should have been home training!  
T.G. rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, I hate training, simple and plain.  
You have to train with your powers! They must be strong! I would have taken it if you had been hacking into some where, but not soccer practice!  
I hate training, luv soccer.  
We have a gym for it! Akuma said, getting aggravated.  
So what's the point?  
Akuma pounded his fist on the table, T.G. jumped in alarm.  
** DON'T TALK TO ME IN THAT UNGRATEFUL TONE, KAORI JETTA MOORE!**  
  
** YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I COULD TURN YOU OUT ON THE STREET WHENEVER I WANT**  
Don't do me any favors...  
** GO TO YOUR ROOM! WITH NO SUPPER! DO NOT COME OUT!  
** (darn it.) T.G. thought ( I was hungry!)  
She reluctantly picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulders, and walked up the stairs to her room.  
Akuma bolted the door shut.  
T.G. made a grotesque face at his back as he went down the stairs.  
Stupid git... She muttered as she opened up her bag. Ciara came over and sniffed it. Here, I got these for you.. She gave Ciara a dog treat. Akuma is such an idiot to think I was at soccer practice. She said. T.G. had in reality been at the library. She was emailing the Teen Titans information on a bank robbery that was going to be performed that night. T.G. had been tipping them off for months, of course they didn't know who she was. After that, she had been getting supplies. She was going to use them to escape.   
T.G. had to be very careful about escaping. If her uncle found out, he would have all his villainous forces out to catch her. She needed to be a good distance away before he discovered her gone.   
T.G. pulled on navy blue pants and a green t-shirt. Under her pants, she strapped a knife to her leg. This knife was mad out of Altirium, the hardest metal, it could slice through diamonds like bread. She had nicked it from her uncle's lab on her last visit.  
The girl rummaged through her bag and grabbed a pair of scissors. She took it in her left hand and looked at her right gloved hand. T.G.'s gloves were padlocked to her hand, so she could not remove them. She cut of the tip of her glove's pointer finger.  
Then she ran to the door, listened, and upon hearing nothing went to the other side of the room.  
She pointed her finger at underneath her barred window and drew a square in the air. Almost magically, a laser shot out of her hand and cut a square through the cement wall. It was rather sloppily cut , and Ciara gave her a disapproving look.  
I haven't used this thing since last practice session. She explained and without further ado, slung her backpack over one shoulder, tucked Ciara under her armpit, jumped out the hole, and levitated herself slowly to the ground.  
I can't fly, but I can levitate myself! She whispered and place the dog down on the ground. They ran quickly away.  
  
The sun set two hours later. T.G. had no idea what to do. She knew that her uncle must have his men looking all over the city for her. She made her way down a lamp lit street, looking at all the people go by. A water fountain trickled slowly.  
It's so peaceful! She murmured.  
**THERE SHE IS!  
** Well, it was! T.G. looked up the street. Two of her uncle's thugs were standing at the end of the street. They had just spotted her and where running towards her. Come on Ciara! She turned and darted down an alley.  
The alley was very short and a dead end. T.G. grabbed Ciara and levitated over the wall.  
T.G. found herself standing in front of the National Bank, the very same bank that was due to be robbed about now.  
Might as well see if the email got through. she sighed and entered the bank.  
As she predicted, the tellers were not inside, as a matter of fact, there was absolutely no one in the room at all!  
She looked back at the door, she had barged through without looking at the sign.  
She whispered. She turned to run out of the building, but was blocked by five teenage super heroes.  
Who are you? one of them asked, T.G. was so upset that she wasn't sure which.  
She cleared her voice and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, My name is T.G. but you may know me as psychicfairytopotheline.net  
You're our mysterious dudette? Another one asked, he was shorter and had green skin.  
Yes, I was in the area and....  
** THERE YOU ARE!**  
The two thugs burst through the door and charged right at T.G., who, in her surprise, levitated right out of their way.   
You so shouldn't have done that! She yelled as the men charged right into a tellers booth.  
Using her powers, she picked up the two men and threw them out the door.   
Next time I won't be so nice! Tell Akuma that I am not coming back! Ever! He lost me you idiots!  
T.G. shook her head as the thugs ran off. she whispered under her breath.  
Uh, don't mind me asking, but what the heck just happened? the green one asked.  
I am not sure Beast Boy. The girl with red-0range hair said.  
T.G. turned around, Sorry about that! Stupid gits where trying to capture me!  
Trying. to capture. you? The boy with a mask asked, T.G. recognized him as Robin, the boy wonder.  
Whats wrong? T.G. asked.  
I see your powers and all, but it doesn't seem to me that anyone would want to capture you.  
Im not sure if that is a compliment or an insult! T.G. said with disgust, , she added, If you don't want my help...  
Beast Boy said, Don't go!  
The other Titans glared at him.  
T.G. said, It seems like you do want my help. She smiled, Now that we are clear on this, it looks like you didn't read my message clear enough.  
What do you mean? The one wearing a cloak said.  
I meant that they would be breaking in through the roof of the gold vault. But you guarded the door instead, see?  
But, we don't have the code to get in the room. Robin reasoned.  
Since when does the code make a difference? T.G. winked, Not for Psychicfairy! She walked over to the door of the vault, Lessee here...ahh, there it is, okay..  
Beast Boy urged.  
I am working on it! She removed her laptop from her bag and connected it to the lock.  
UPLOADING DATA  
Yeah, yeah, hurry up... She pressed a couple buttons.   
CODE ERASED. DOOR OPENING  
Got it!  
The Titans charged in the room just in time to catch the robbers.  
Well, I have got to hand it to you, T.G., you sure were helpful. Robin said, Er.. I mean.. I am sorry about...y'know..earlier. Friends?  
T.G. beamed, But, I have to be going. Turning she went to the door, Later days, Titans..  
Hold on. Cyborg said.  
Starfire added, We wondered where you are staying so we can ask you for assistance sometimes.  
At this T.G. stopped dead in her tracks. she said, not sure what at all to say, Well..I.. don't really, have, well...uh.  
You mean? Beast Boy asked cautiously.  
T.G. nodded, I don't have a home, well, I did, but that was yesterday, and..  
Those thugs! You said something about a man named Akuma. Robin said.  
T.G. blushed scarlet. Akuma is my..uncle..he was taking care of me..but..well..  
You can tell us, we promise not to tell anyone!  
I..can't. I've gotta go. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and trudged out the door and down the street. Beast Boy got there before she did, though.  
Okay, we are sorry that we grilled you, okay? Now come on, if you don't have a place to stay, you should come with us.  
Yeah, it can be handy having you around! Cyborg said.  
T.G. thought it over and then looked at her faithful dog that was sitting by her feet, I'll come on one condition.  
Name it!  
My wolf-dog can come?  
  
end of flashback  
Really though, T.G. thought, they haven't asked me anything about my past since I arrived.  
  
T.G. ducked just in time! A football went whizzing over her head.  
What the? T.G. turned around and looked at Beast Boy, Really Beasty, just because I didn't want tofu pizza..  
That's not it! You were staring into space! It was the only way to get you out of your trance!  
Huh? Oh! Sorry.  
Penny for your thoughts? Beast Boy asked, sitting down on the couch next to her.  
Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about the day I got here.  
I remember that! You had padlocks on those gloves. I had to pick the lock to remove them!  
Yeah, I hated those gloves..  
But, I bought you a new pair.  
Yeah, I am so glad that you did too. Without them, I might accidentally zap someone, and we can't have that!  
No we can't! Just imagine: walking down the street, happy as can be, some guy had a great day, then all of a sudden....WHAMO! His butt gets zapped, he jumps around, OWWW! Whodidzat?'   
T.G. laughed at his impression. That would be funny! I wonder how the others.. She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said.  
Beast Boy asked incredulously, You mean..?  
More like me. T.G. said flatly.  
Everyone was listening now, even Raven, who, probably, wouldn't admit it.  
So, there are more...  
Okay! I guess it is only right that you guys know. I, she stated matter-of-factly, am half fairy, half human.  
T.G. sighed, That is where my psychic powers and lasers come from, and my hacking, well, I learned that myself.  
Why did you not tell us sooner of your heritage? Starfire inquired, We would have loved to have known!  
Well, I..didn't think, I mean.. I know I had to tell you sooner or later, I just, well, in my home town I wasn't really accepted for being what I am and....I just didn't know.  
T.G., are you saying you didn't trust us? Robin asked.  
No, well, yes, uh..oh, I don't know! Exasperated, T.G. threw her hands into the air.  
So let me get this straight, all your powers are from your heritage? Beast Boy said.  
Actually, I don't even know all my powers yet. T.G. cocked her head sideways, I believe my mother was an experienced dreamweaver, so I might be able to do that somewhat..my uncle was trying to get that at least from me...  
A dream-whata?   
A dreamweaver, one who creates dreams and visions. Starfire told him. Upon seeing his confused his expression she added, We have one on Tamaran.  
Beast Boy turned to T.G. So, how does that vision thing work?  
she explained, It takes alot of power to weave a dream, so it better not be for something small, but with alot of work, you can do so much. T.G. actually hung her head at this, and the others looked at each other questioningly.  
I know what you are thinking, T.G. started, but Cyborg stopped her.  
Did you go into our minds again?  
No, Its just, I know why you are wondering why dreamweaving would make me feel bad. Right?  
Five heads nodded in agreement.  
You see, it is so powerful you can make someone's worst nightmares appear to come true!   
Blank looks.  
Don't you get it? You can trap someone inside their own mind! Torture them to a fate worse than death! You have to be careful, or else... T.G.'s voice trailed off, she didn't want to think about it.  
Beast Boy realized that T.G. was getting upset, Okay, T, let's not talk about this anymore. And changing the tone of everyone in the room, I'm hungry! Who wants to finally order that pizza? We can get bread sticks!  
Everyone agreed, and things were back to normal again, Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting, Robin teaching Starfire about video games, and Raven reading her poetry book. T.G. went over to break up the fight, and everything was normal, at least, that is, for now.  
  
Okay everyone, please RR! Please don't bug me if T.G. seems very mary-sueish, I had originally written this for a close friend. She said I should post it, and I did. More Chappies to come. I have already finished the story, I'm just going to be a lazy bum and take my time!  
  
Hugs to all,  
Elf


	2. Never accept candy from a stranger

Days passed, and one particurally slow Saturday came about.  
I am bored!  
Shut up BB, we know!  
But I am really bored!  
I told you 16 times man, Shut up your face!  
Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing. Robin turned to T.G., I wish they both would shut up!  
T.G. laughed, You can't blame them! We have done almost everything imaginable!  
Starfire nodded, Snorknacks are more exciting!  
Ding-Dong! The doorbell rang. Beast Boy and Cyborg lunged for it at the same time. T.G. gently stepped over the tangled mess on the floor and answered the door. A man was standing outside.  
She asked.  
Hello miss, My name is Harry and I am from the root'n, toot'n candy company. I was given strict orders to get a opinion of this candy bar from a Miss. T.G. Moore, no one else.  
T.G. smiled, Well, I'm your girl!  
Harry handed her the candy bar, which she ate with much delight.  
Very good! She smiled, Very chocolaty! The caramel is a nice touch!  
Thank you miss, have a good day! Harry tipped his hat and walked off. T.G. turned about, went back inside, closing the door behind her.  
What was **that** all about? Beast Boy asked suspiciously.  
Some dude wanted me to taste-test a candy bar, that's all.  
Aw man! Cyborg and Beast Boy chimed simultaneously, I would have liked that! Then, No, I would have liked that!  
T.G. laughed heartily at the two, Come on you guys, you should have answered the door! Too late now though, let's go to the movies, my treat!  
She pulled her wallet from her pocket and leafed through, Lessee..Yep! I still have movie passes! What do you want to see?  
A wave of answers came from her friends, she should have known better then to ask. With a sigh, she grabbed a coat and twirled the keys to the T-Car. I'm driving!  
Everyone gave her a horrified look as she marched out to the T-car.  
  
The next day, T.G. was sitting on the couch when the video phone began to ring. Since she was all alone, she walked over to the computer to answer it.  
  
A man with a mask appeared on the other end of the phone.  
Hello, Kaori! Did you miss me?  
Sl...Slade? What are you doing??  
Now come on, is this how you greet your uncle?  
T.G. wasn't phased, You aren't my uncle!  
Really now, first you turn your back on your inherited role, and now against your own heritage?  
Don't get me started! T.G. could feel her blood pressure rising, and Slade knew that.  
Well then, Kaori, why don't I rid you of another family member? Slade snapped his fingers and two slade-bots walked in, holding the arms of a small blonde girl.  
T.G. gasped.  
Big Sister! Help me! I.... The slade-bots smothered the rest of her cry for help, and dragged her away.  
Hold on Terra! I'll be...! She had turned to run, but all of a sudden a pain shot through her stomach. T.G. fell to the floor, gasping for air.  
The little half-fairy who can even fly won't have it that easily, Kaori, my dear. Now, thanks to my candy bar of death, every movement you make, slowly kills you!  
The live feed was cut, and T.G. lay on the floor. Even the slightest blink hurt. Another phone call came in, but she was forced to let the answering machine pick it up.  
T.G.? came the familiar voice of robin. You must already know this, but Slade is holding a girl hostage and is threatening to kill her, if you don't show up in 10 minutes. I guess you must already be on your way.  
The poor girl couldn't think of what to do. She couldn't move without hurting herself, but her sister came seconds nearer to death as she sat there. Her psychic powers were put to much of a strain on her body, they would only end her life faster.  
I have spent all my life fighting to live and I will not let it end like this!' she thought, and slowly, she got to her feet. Step by step, she headed to the elevator, fighting against her body.


	3. Finale

  
  
5 minutes, Teen Titans. 5 minutes left until the girl dies. Slade's crisp voice rang out through the megaphone he was using, Where could your darling T.G. be?  
The Titans shared a nervous look. T.G. never kept anyone waiting, especially when someone's life was on the line.  
Beast Boy paced back and forth uneasily. Something was wrong. He could sense it.  
Starfire said, and Beast Boy turned around. He could see T.G. slowly making her way down the street, winding in between the cars.  
Immediately, he could see that something was wrong, and he ran over to her, T! Whats? But he was cut off by a wave of her hand. Her face was screwed up in pain as she walked farther forward.  
She yelled, Let my sister go!  
  
  
Slade's voice rang out calm and cool, If you want her so bad, Kaori, fly up here and get her.  
Beast Boy walked over to where T.G. stood with tears running down her cheeks, T? Can I help?  
Beasty....I'm dying....please, go to 83 West Street. Find the old abandoned telephone booth, dial 555-5555. Speak into the phone and say, Grandma, Kaori Jetta Moore needs you  
  
Please, Beasty?  
Beast Boy's eyes were sad, Okay, I'll do it.  
His best friend smiled a bit, then gave him a pained hug, and turned back as he turned into a cheetah and ran away.  
Akuma! I may be only half-fairy, but darn it, I am going to fly! And concentrating ever so hard, she stood up straight and tall, and closed her eyes. She could feel it. It was a beautiful song, that was appearing in her heart. It wasn't a song of flight however, she knew what she was to do.  
T.G. opened her eyes, they were a plain, shimmering, ice blue. There was no pupil.  
She began to move her hands in the ritual most commonly used by dreamweavers. It was a beautiful dance, and then she began to sing. It was the most unearthly beautiful song anyone had ever heard. T.G.'s voice was no longer present, only this voice.  
  
_Dream away little one,  
Dream through the night,  
Dream away little one,  
Hold your teddy bear tight,  
Dream away little one,  
For all through this night,  
Dream away little one,  
For your fears come true tonight._'  
  
High above on the balcony, a scream could be heard. Slade was grabbing his head in tantrums. He was tossing about wildly. Everyone, save T.G. who had collapsed, watched in horror Slade thrashed about like a madman, then backed into Terra, who thrown from the building.  
Starfire and Raven leapt into action. Raven slowed the girl's fall, while Starfire flew over and caught her.  
Beast Boy returned shortly, followed by a very old woman. Upon seeing the apparently mad Slade, she leapt (if possible) into action as well.  
She made the same ritual movements that T.G. had made only in a slow constant motion. She muttered a few words, and then Slade stopped, apparently knocked out.  
Beast Boy ran over to T.G. and picked up the small, fragile, girl. Her face was very calm and serene. Terra ran over to the old lady.  
Grandma! Is big sister going to be okay?  
The old woman slowly walked over to where Beast Boy was holding his best friend.  
Please, if there is any way to save her, I... he could hardly hold back his tears, I'll do anything.   
Grandma nodded. She slowly hovered her hand above the girls forehead. Her uncle has used a lot of dark magic.Normally she would be doomed. I, however, am the Grandmother, and I can save her.  
Beast Boy's eyes lit up at the hope of saving T.G, Please try!  
After muttering a few words and doing a ritual dance, she placed her hand on the girls forehead. T.G's eyes slowly opened.  
What happened?  
Beast Boy hugged her tightly, I'm.. so glad...that your..okay... He said softly. T.G. smiled and hugged him back.  
Its good to see you too, Beasty. Then she spotted the old lady as Beast Boy put her down.  
Her face went red as she quickly bowed, and Grandma chuckled with delight.   
Its seems my granddaughter has learned her mother's ways. You are so like her.  
T.G. turned her face up to look at her grandmother, You shouldn't be speaking to me, not after I....  
You were young and foolish my dear. I can say nothing more. T.G. smiled and hugged Terra who had come over. Shall we see if the princess's crown still fits?  
T.G. looked up, and her grandmother placed a thin golden band on her head.  
The others looked on, as the old lady snapped her fingers, and T.G. was suddenly wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress.  
Does this mean?  
Princess Kaori, the strong one, welcome back to the fairies. Come, we shall take our leave of this place. The grandmother extended a hand to her.  
T.G. looked at all of her friends, each one seemed sad, even Raven. She caught Beast Boy's eye, but he looked to the ground.  
I am sorry grandmother. But I must decline your offer.Grandma was floored, all the Titans were inwardly rejoicing.  
But dear! You always dreamed of returning!  
I am sorry, but I could not bear to leave my home and friends, just as you could not bear to leave the fairies.  
You do realize that by turning me down, you will no longer be considered a fairy and that all your dreamweaving powers would be removed from you, forever?  
T.G. looked at her feet. I accept the consequence of my actions.  
A rash move! Come, Terra, dear. Let us go home.  
Terra shook her head, I'm staying here with Big Sister. She can help me learn better control of my powers, and she is family.  
You are all so very foolish. Very, very foolish! The old lady snapped her fingers and made a sign in the air.  
Good day! She disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke that appeared enveloping T.G.   
The smoke lifted the young Titan off the ground and placed her high up on a platform above the ground. The platform began to shake, and a mist of purple steam swirled around her.  
T.G exclaimed, a huge smile on her face, after the smoke evaporated. She shot a laser into the air, and then fell off of the platform, right into Beast Boy's open arms.  
  
THE END.......FOR NOW!!!  
  
So yeah, I know nobody reviewed it. I put a lot of work into as a gift for my pal. Its so sad that no bady liked it. Why I didn't even get a flame!! hmm.... I guess that means no sequels, eh?  
  
Please RR  
Hugs,  
Elf 


End file.
